gezogvian_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Tulapeo
Tulapeo is a one world, city state nation, and currently a territory of the Republic of Rootiga. Tulapeo is a tropical paradise with the largest tourism industry in the galaxy, making up 75.8% of the nations entire GDP. Tulapeo is famous for its Nulao fruit, which is grown in massive plantations across the planet, half of which is consumed locally while the remaining 50% are exported. Present Day Tulapeo currently is a territory of the Republic of Rootiga, with military deployment in orbit of the planet. Tulapeo is the tourist hub of the Gezogvian nations, not only is it geographically attractive, it is also placed within the center of the Alpha Quadrant. On average, for every one native Tulapean, there are 23 tourists, and of those 23 tourists, 11 of them are Rootigan. An average of 1.9 trillion Gezogvians will visit Tulapeo each year. Tulapeo is a planet consisting entirely of atolls and small islands, the average temperature is 74 degrees. The hotel capacity on the planet is an astounding 20 billion, spread throughout 50,000 resorts. The most famous of which is the galaxies finest hotel, the Hualeo Voa Tulapeo. Hualeo Voa Tulapeo's cheapest available rooms cost 1,500 RUC per night. The most expensive rooms are available at 150,000 RUC a night. The hotel is often referred to as the sailing city, as it sits in the middle of the Volua Ocean, and is 6 miles in diameter and includes every luxury and service known to man. The planets thousands of beaches are littered with small businesses that offer cold drinks and large varieties of traditional Rootigan fast food. Higher end restaurants can be found within hotels and atop the mountains of Tulapeo. Tulapeo has the galaxies second highest agricultural output, consisting mostly of exotic fruits which are indigenous to the tropical planet. Much like the Republic of Turine, the populations of Rootigan and Tulapeo are unusually, overly fond of one another. An estimated 87% of the Rootigan population has visited the Tulapeo for the duration of one week at least once in their lifetime. The Republic of Rootiga maintains a very strong and protective relationship with Tulapeo, primarily because it is the destination for vacationing Rootigans, and many Rootigan corporations have large investments into the small tropical planet. Popular Destinations '''Falls of Volora, '''the falls of Volora is the largest group of natural waterfalls in the galaxy. The group of waterfalls also includes the galaxies largest waterfall known as Rua. A rare species of fish, unique to Tulapeo inhabits the area. The fish can be seen swimming upstream during autumn. '''Zrekden Trail, '''a trail built more than 300 years ago that starts at the base and ends at the peak of the planets second tallest mountain, Koran Vo Zora. The peak is a low 6,780 feet. The base of the mountain houses multiple large hotels, and a large leisure district. '''Cliffs of Yuvora Nuvek, '''a mountain range that houses the lake of Fonkero, which sits below sea level. The tall cliffs and low altitudes keep the national park in constant darkness. The only way to reach the location is via air travel. History Tulapeo was one of hundreds of the Grand Empire of Rootiga's territories of which were colonized in between 1924 and 2201 The Republic of Tulapeo is a city state that's independence has been highly disputed in the last century. Tulapeo was originally part of the Republic of Rootiga, however following the the destruction of Grand Empire of Rootiga in 2223, Tulapeo was within the Republic of Verdan's territory. Tulapeo was given independence in 2225 shortly after the collapse of the GER. Tulapeo Officially joined the Blood Pact in 2500 when it offered to join the Republic of Rootiga. In 2501 the deal was finalized and Tulapeo was integrated into the Republic of Rootiga as a territory. Category:Beniedum Quadrant